Romulus Wolf
by wolfgirl4554
Summary: Remus was mistaken for a werewolf and thrown in a camp with alot of them will he survive? what is grayback doing there? And why in hell is Severus Snape, Lilly Evans, and Sirius Black doing there as well aren't they human? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Romulus Wolf**

**Prologue:**

Remus Lupin had just ran away from his horrible relatives, honestly who blames a 5 year-old for a axe murderer coming onto their house at night and killing his parents when he was at a sleep over.

'Why do they hate me all I have done is read, cook meals, and clean! Yet they blame me for my parents' death, hell, if my uncle wasn't forced to be sober all the time, He would have probably killed me by now.'

"Hey, Kid! What are you doing here; this forest is full of escaped rouge werewolves? By the why what's you're name?" a random wizard in blue robes with his wand out asked Remus.

"I ran away, my name is Romulus Wolf." Remus said falling back on the safety name his parents gave him.

"Why did you run away?" the man asked activating his charm to let the others know he found another werewolf.

"My aunts and uncles blame me for my parents' death, but it wasn't my fault." Remus answered.

"I am sorry for your loss, Romulus." The wizard said thinking of his own son, also how that was the typical response of a newly turned werewolf.

"Romulus, do you want to go to a safe place? By the why my name is Charles Potter." The wizard, now Charles, asked.

"Yes, more than anything." Remus answered hope rising in his chest, before he squashed it.

"It's ok to be excited, I can take you there now if you like?" Charles asked

"Yes, please." Remus asked quickly as if the chance would disappear if he didn't grab it.

"Ok, hold my arm tightly, and I'll see what I can do once we get there." With a sharp crack the two wizards disappeared. When they had arrived at the place Remus had a bad feeling about it.

"Why is the safe place built like a prison?" Remus asked.

"Because it is a prison for filthy werewolves like you, who kill innocent people." Charles answered, and then quickly cast a spell to throw him into the prison.

A.N. Remus isn't a werewolf yet that will happen in later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you people who reviewed, favorited or story alerted my story! **

_Title of a book or flashback_ /** Remus's wolf**/ spell or charm

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

LAST TIME: _"Because it is a prison for filthy werewolves like you, who kill innocent people." Charles answered, and then quickly cast a spell to throw him into the prison._

Remus shot bolt upright wondering why he had that dream again, of his first day at the werewolf concentration camp. He snorted; he was so naïve back then, now after figuring out many things and fighting his way to become the youngest and wisest Alpha of the entire werewolf clans of Great Britain and Ireland, now he would make sure that never happened to his people.

**'We are wiser now, little one, and our friends/allies and pack is stronger if they tried that now they would be eliminated before they could blink.' **Remus's wolf said which oddly comforted him.

**'Now come along we must meet with the others to discuss your schooling.'** Remus growled in annoyance he was 10 years old now and had lead the pack for 4 of those years, yet they still tried to treat him like a little child.

**'By "others" I meant the other clan leaders and their trusted advisors to talk about the wizarding world and Hogwarts.' **

'Ah that's much better than a bunch of old people yammering. I wonder how many tails Lilly has now?' Remus mused as he got dressed in a semi-formal robe with his crest, standing, and type of creature he was on them. He smirked as he fingered his crest it showed the other creatures he was a born by 2 werewolf parents under the Blue moon, thus allowing his wolf to be like his animagus form, and for his powers to be boosted every waxing moon, but decreasing to normal at the waning moon.

_**AT the meeting with the other clan leaders.**_

"REMY!" Lilly Evans a kitsitune with 13 tails yelled then grabbed him into a hug.

"I am sorry we tried to restrain her, but you know how she is." Lucius Malfoy stated a little formally.

"Yeah, she is a little enthusiastic when ever she sees all of us together hanging out and being friendly." Severus Snape said happily, calm for the first time in months.

He laughed, "I'm happy as well shall we go to the meeting room and commence the meeting that way we can go out for ice cream later."

"WE CAN NOT ALLOW THIS! IT IS A BREACH OF SECURITY AND AN INVITATION FOR THEM TO BE CAPTURED, TORTURED, KILLED OR WORSE." One leader yelled out angrily.

"I thought that you of all people would see the benefits in this, Rowan, this is a way for them to see us as people instead of dark creatures." Remus said his argument extremely appealing to the elders who wished for equality without the massive blood shed. The elders all conversed in the olden tongue, while the four wished they could understand it, they didn't interrupt until they saw Rowan turn away unhappily and scowl.

"Then it is settled they will go to Hogwarts, and the students will know, but think of it as a game to oust them and then will be taught the truth behind the myths." The oldest elder said gravely, but with eyes sparkling with humor.

_A.N. I'm sorry this took so long my muse didn't want to co-operate with me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you people who reviewed, favorited or story alerted my story! **

_Title of a book or flashback_ /** Remus's wolf**/ spell or charm

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

LAST TIME: _"Then it is settled they will go to Hogwarts, and the students will know, but think of it as a game to oust them and then will be taught the truth behind the myths." The oldest elder said gravely, but with eyes sparkling with humor. _

Remus was enjoying his death by chocolate sundae, Severus his blood pop, Lily her lemon ice cream, and Lucius had a small vanilla cone (he doesn't like ice cream very much). They were in Diagon alley enjoying their last day of freedom before the Hogwarts express came to take them to school. They were anticipating the castle, the classes, and as moony said, **teaching the idiotic dunderheads why it was an honor to be a werewolf, a werewolf's mate, or said werewolf's spirit children. With the added bonus of teaching them the propaganda they read and cherish is useless in real life.** Remus smirked, 'Those idiots are in for a wake up call.'

*later the next day*

Remus had found the platform and boarded the train in five minutes, after dealing with idiotic wanna-be-alpha-dominates who thought they could bully him just because he was a submissive, they train was peaceful. Well it was before he heard a strangled yelp; he quickly opened the carriage door and froze at the sight and sound that greeted him.

"Why did you shove a slug down my friend's pants?" Lily asked her voice deadly quiet and her eyes blazing like a forest fire.

"Yes, please tell me why you did this _childish_ prank?" Remus asked eyes narrowing in anger, hands going to the hilt of his dagger and his wand, as he stepped forward and made his presence known.

"He deserved it; he called us Quiddich obsessed dunderheads." A boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes said hotly.

"Are you? By the way who are you?" Remus asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Am I what? The name is James Potter and this is my soul brother Sirius Black, by the way." The boy now James said pointing to a boy with shoulder length straight black hair and stormy grey/blue/purple eyes.

"Quiddich obsessed." Remus said trying to not roll his eyes.

"Yes, I am." James said puffing up like a rooster.

Remus snorted. "Like father like son." He muttered then louder said simply, "Be wary not to fall into the same pitfalls as your fathers." Then he turned and started back to his compartment.

Both James and Lily blinked, Severus let out a long, low whistle and stated, "You're lucky Remus warned you with words, usually he uses his weapons…or a hex." The last part was added as an afterthought.

"Oh, that reminds me." Remus stated coming back and leveling his wand and saying an unfamiliar spell causing a blue-green colored mist come out of his wand and surround the two boys. James and Sirius looked at each other and screamed at the top of their lungs. Remus and Severus smirked, while Lily burst out laughing.

"So, to the compartment I reserved for us milady and lord?" Remus asked sticking an arm out to Lily and a light bow to Severus.

"Why of course, dear fellow, we would never turn down such a generous offer." Severus said claiming Lily's other arm and walking happily to their compartment, where they found a very starry eyed Lucius.

"I wonder what's with him, that's bugging him." Lily asked leaning forward and waving her hand in front of Lucius's face.

"She's here at Hogwarts I can feel her." He said in some sort of trance.

"Old friend, we can all feel our mates, and we will probably have them with us by the end of sixth year." Severus said simply, with a smile that showed his fangs.


End file.
